Memories
by AllisonStern
Summary: Summer Vacation has ended for Sun Wukong and now it was time to prepare for his first year in High School. Boring and bland as always. Living a new city, with new people to meet, and new things to do. He is afraid that he won't stay with his new friends and the girl he can't keep his eyes off of. [Slice of Life Highschool AU] (Blacksun story, and possible mentions of other pairs.)
1. Characters and more Summary Info, etc

_This is just information I wrote regarding the characters, the description and their personalities in this AU, so instead in putting it in the chapter I decided that it is much easier to keep them separate. While it adds in more description and more information about the summary. _

_Summary - Summer Vacation has ended for Sun Wukong and now it was time to prepare for his first year in High School. Boring and bland as always. Living a new city, with new people to meet, and new things to do. He thought that leaving his old friends and having a fresh start in Vale was a big mistake, afraid that he won't able to stay with his friends forever and can't find a girl that he may find interested. That is until Sun found a girl he is unable to get his eyes off of._

* * *

The characters such as Sun, Blake, Velvet, etc are still Faunus, nothing changed their appearance for all characters.

Main Characters -

Sun Wukong

Blake Belladonna

Secondary Characters -

Neptune Vasilias

Sage

Scarlet

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Yang Xiao Long

Jaune Arc

Pyrrha Nikos

Nora Valkyrie

Lie Ren

Minor Characters -

Ozpin

Glynda Goodwitch

Peter Port

Bartholomew Oobleck

Cardin Winchester

Dove Bronzewing

Russel Thrush

Sky Lark

Velvet Scartlina

Yatsuhashi

Fox

Coco

Plans to add other RWBY characters -

Emerald Sustrai

Mercury Black

Neo

Winter Schnee

Melanie

Militia

* * *

Personalities -

Most of the characters have the same personality as the canon. Except a few characters I decided to change a bit.

Weiss Schnee - Rude mostly and often, act like one of the most richest out of all. Mostly with the same personality in the canon, but mostly rude and mean.

Neopolitan - She can actually talk in this AU. She acts as a psychopath sometimes, a student with evil tendecies.

Glynda Goodwitch - Really strict than the one in the canon. Much more to have the urge to suspend students if they are rude.

Winter Schnee - Opposite of Weiss.

* * *

Clothes - Outfits (Almost all characters except the professors will appear to wear a dress shirt, with or without a vest. Some may not wear dress shirts or vests. Most will, so instead of giving them school uniforms, I'll go with this for now.)

Sun Wukong - Yellow dress shirt with a darkish gray vest, blue jeans with a black belt, and those shoes he wore in the canon.

Blake Belladonna - Purple dress shirt, with a unbuttoned black coat sweater over it, black trousers, and low heeled boots.

Ruby Rose - Red dress, black vest, black jeans, and red sneakers.

Yang Xiao Long - Yellow with half sleeves, shirt partly unbuttoned giving her a bit of a buxom look. brown jeans, and boots.

Weiss Schnee - White dress shirt, a light blue sweater vest with white stripes, dark blue tights, with a white skirt with blue lines on the edges.

Jaune Arc - black t-shirt, with a reddish vest, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Pyrrha Nikos - Light red dress shirt, brown trousers, with red sneakers.

Nora Valkyrie, - Pink dress shirt, white trousers, pink and white shoes with pink laces.

Lie Ren - half sleeved green dress shirt, with pinkish buttons, black jeans, and black shoes with white laces.

Neptune Vasilias - blue jacket, with small black collars (similar to the red jacket he wears in the canon), gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes with gray laces.

Sage - Gold dress shirt, black tie, green vest, green trousers, and gold shoes with green laces and white markings.

Scarlet - White plain t-shirt, gray jeans, and black shoes with white laces.

Cardin Winchester - Gray long sleeved shirt, brown jacket, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers with brown laces.

Russel Thrush - Green shirt, navy blue jeans, and black shoes.

Dove Bronzewing - Black Shirt, dark orange jacket, black jeans, and shoes with orange laces.

Sky Lark - gray t-shirt, blue leather jacket with white sleeves, gray jeans, and black boots.

The staff of Beacon will have suits, which of course to give them a professional appearance.

* * *

And as of for reviews, they are welcomed. And one more thing, can someone please give me good Yang Xiao Long puns, and no I don't want overused puns, something original and perfect if you guys can.


	2. New Beginning

**Memories**

**Chapter 1 - New Beginning**

* * *

''Lame..''

School has finally returned, sadly. Summer went by fast, ever since now Sun has moved from Vacuo and started living in a new city known as Vale. It was a big disappointment for him, now that he has to start all over. There is new things to look forward to, new people to meet, it's a fresh start for the monkey faunus. Though he left his own friends, only to make him wish that they were here with him. Life to him was just boring, and bland. Today Sun starts his first day in high school.

Beacon. One of the most largest high schools in all of the entire city of Vale, ranked top 1 for most best high schools. Though, it was just an ordinary high school like any other except that all students must wear professional according to it's dress code. Sun disliked it so much, but he didn't really mind nor care. It isn't worth to get in trouble especially in the first day. He doesn't want to act all stupid like he was back in Vacuo, knowing how immature and childish he was before, people would find him too weird of a student if he acts like a five year old.

Sun got up and dressed up, then goes to the bathroom to wash his face as well as brushing and rinsing his teeth. He goes back to his room, checking the time. It was currently 8:30 am and classes does not start until 9 which gives him plenty of time to get to the bus stop. So now Sun wasted no time and decides to leave the house. Beginning to start walking on the sidewalk, heading to the direction of the bus stop. While he strolled casually he gazes up in the morning sky, going idle to his thoughts.

'My name is Sun Wukong. I am 17 years old. I recently moved to Vale since I have been accepted to go to Beacon this year. I thought at first it was for those lazy rich people but it didn't seem like it. I wished I just stay in Vacuo, at least I would still hang out with my old friends but now, it was time to move on and just accept that I wouldn't stay forever, nor friends don't stay close forever. Well, that's how I see.. For now. All that I must know is that High School is seriously no joke, do something reckless and you're out. Do something stupid and the entire school will find you an embarrassment. That sounds too much for me, but hey it could be worse. Now, why else did I had to move here? I thought it was best to start all over, make no dumb mistake. I was so wrong about going here, there was nothing interesting around here, it is just all depressing. My neighbors hate me for whatever reason they don't tell me. I bet the only reason why they hate me is because I'm a faunus. Surely, they were discriminated before and now we are being treated as equals, well not from what we could expect. Well, I am going to admit so far that they are the only people I met yet. But again, they hate me.'

Sun only had a bad feeling, making friends wasn't all that easy at times, the best he could rely on is his luck. He has always been quite sociable and open as of always since there is never nothing better to devote his time on. Playing Video games, watching T.V, all didn't seem to make him feel less bored. In fact, he found them nothing but a waste of time.

After a while of walking, he approaches the bus stop, there wasn't no one waiting for it yet which appears that he is the only one at the bus stop. He gave a sigh and just leaned his shoulder laying it on the bus sign. He kept his gaze at the road ahead, patiently waiting for the transport to arrive. Boy it was boring, and makes it even worse by the silence despite the passing cars. The neighborhood is calm as of always. Another boy approached the bus stop. He appeared to have light blue hair, and dark blue optics. The male noticed Sun here who is still having his attention at the road. Instead to feel bored and wait, he decided to interact with him.

''Hey, you're waiting for the bus as well?'' He asked curiously

Sun heard a voice and immediately looked away from the road focusing his gaze at the blue-haired boy ''Oh, yeah I am.'' Sun said with a nod to his response

''Ah. Pretty boring now a days.'' Neptune said ''Say, are you a first year student?''

Sun gave another nod ''Yep, it is my first day to go to Beacon.''

''Cool! Thought I was the only one to go. Nice to see that there is at least a few students who are starting their first day.'' Neptune replied

''Heh. There is going to be a lot of first year students, since you know Beacon is a very large school.'' Sun said

he nodded ''Right, so, how come you're going to beacon?'' the male questioned

''Uhh, well.'' Sun scratched his back ''Because, this is the only high school that I was accepted into. So I decided to go and because since it was said that Beacon is a popular high school so I thought it would great, though they should consider just redoing their rules. It's annoying that we have to wear certain clothes just to look professional.''

Neptune chuckled ''Eh, it's still better than wearing uniforms. They used to have them, but they were removed due to student protest, so I'm guessing it must have gotten ugly.''

''Ha, good.'' Sun replied ''I wouldn't like this school as much if they still kept the uniforms. Anyways, how come you are going to Beacon?'' he asked calmly

''Oh..'' Neptune scratched his back ''Because, my dad suggested this school and my mom wanted me to go, I was accepted here but I was also accepted by Haven so then my parents argued, so I chose Beacon.''

''Haven?'' Sun never heard of that high school before in Vale

''It is a high school located in Mistral.'' the male continued ''It is not in this city.''

''Oh...''

''Yep.'' Neptune finished, and now the silence has returned for a brief moment as they wait for the bus. Only left him to see if he can become friends ''Say, you seem like a pretty cool dude, so I was wondering if you want to friends and hang out sometimes.''

''Hmm... Eh, you know what? Sure.'' Sun accepted, forming a smile upon his features. Finally, he finally made a friend ''I didn't get your name by the way.''

''Oh yeah, my name is Neptune. Neptune Vasilias. Nice to meet you, dude.''

''Sun Wukong, same here dude.'' he said, giving Neptune a thumbs up.

Neptune chuckled ''Oh, one more thing. I have some other friends here, so when we see him, I'll introduce you to them when we see them.''

''Cool.'' Sun nodded at his response

The bus soon finally arrives at the bus stop, opening the doors to allow both Sun and Neptune to aboard the transport vehicle. They took a seat nearby the two girls across the other seat from them. One appeared to have blonde hair and, purple eyes, while the other appears to have short red hair, and silver eyes. Neptune nudged at his new friend, wanting to let him know about them

''Hey, those girls look really cute. We should introduce ourselves to them.'' Neptune suggests

Sun glanced at them. He seemed quite nervous to do so, assuming there will be plenty more pretty girls when they arrive to beacon and yet, already feeling nervous to meet them himself for some reason. Sun lets out a brief sigh and acts calm ''Uhm.. sure.''

''Hey there, cuties.'' Neptune greets them giving a smirk. Yang and Ruby, looked at Sun and Neptune. Yang noticed how Neptune introduced himself which in her perspective. He looks like an idiot. She lets out a laugh and shaking her head. Ruby also done the same, as she is quite confused why her sister is laughing.

''Is that the best way you introduce yourself to girls, big boy?'' Yang asked, teasingly.

Neptune's smirk fade away, not knowing what he did wrong ''Uhh, yeah?..''

Yang folded her arms over chest with a small smirk ''You need to work on that. Just saying.''

''Ugh..'' Neptune placed a palm over his face, groaning out of embarrassment.

''You know, she actually has a point.'' Sun said, letting out a shrug

''Forget it..'' Neptune muttered and then looks back at them ''Are you guys starting your first in Beacon as well?''

Yang nodded at his response ''We sure are, can't wait to do so.''

''Yeah!'' Ruby followed

''Heh, you guys seem excited to go.'' Sun said

''Aren't you guys excited to?'' Ruby asked, curiously seeing that they don't look one bit excited to even go

''Uhm, I am not sure. I understand that it is a great school and all, but since I sorta moved in you can here, so yeah.'' Sun replies ''So, I guess I'll just have to find out my self.''

''Well, what he said sorta. But I am a little bit interested, kinda want to see what it is like.'' Neptune said with a shrug to her question

''Oh, I'm sure you guys will like it. It is a really big school, well you can say bigger than all the others in Vale and there is a lot of stuff you can do there that any other high schools in Remnant won't offer.'' Yang assured

''Ah, sweet. So why did you guys chose Beacon?'' Sun asks

Yang smiled at his question ''To be honest.. I have a friend who is going here to Beacon. She is my childhood friend and also Ruby's childhood friend as well, I just like staying closer to my friends rather than separating from then, you know.''

'And I wish my old friends would to go Beacon to..' Sun thought as he nodded at her response ''Ah, better off being with your old friends other than being bored of going to another high school.''

''Yeah.'' Yang giggled and nodded ''Say, once we find her, I'll introduce you two to her.''

''Sure.'' Sun agreed ''That is cool.''

''Yeah why not?'' Neptune followed

''So as of anyways, I originally wanted to go to Signal, but that school wasn't really into my likings. Ruby wanted to go until I showed her Beacon.'' Yang said

Neptune gave a chuckle ''Eh, Signal was another high school I considered going, but I wasn't accepted unfortunately.'' he admitted

''Signal is always picky when students apply, they just deny and accept randoms students they wish.'' Yang assumed ''If you ask me, I think that is quite atrocious.''

''Heh, you tell me.'' Neptune responded

''Hey, we seem to talk to them very well than I thought.'' Sun whispered

''Yeah, well for you that is.'' Neptune laughed and replies ''I'm always easy with the ladies.''

''Oh really? Says the one who tried to greet them by acting all flirty and failed.'' Sun said and snickered

''And you are...'' Neptune tried to think of a comeback ''Damn it, you got me..''

Sun patted his shoulder ''Next time man, next time.''

Yang rubbed his chin, before she looked back at them ''So what your guy's names? We should probably hang out sometimes. You guys don't look so bad yourselves.'' She asked with a grin

''Name is Sun Wukong.'' Sun answered

''My name is Neptune Vasilias, and yeah we should do so. You guys seem to be pretty cool as well.'' Neptune said, scratching his back with a cheesy smile

''Well, thanks. My name is Yang Xiao Long and this is my sister, Ruby Rose.'' Yang introduces herself as well as her sister

''Yang! You should have let me introduce myself, ugh!'' Ruby cried

Yang lets out a small laugh ''Sorry sis.''

''Well it is a nice to meet you guys as well. So, it seems now we're friends.'' Sun said with a laugh

His response only made the girls giggle, Yang nodded in agreement ''Yep!''

''Wow, and I thought it wouldn't be easy to start being friends with girls.'' Neptune claimed

Sun shook his head ''Again, Neptune.''

''I know, I know.'' Neptune over spoke Sun's response ''I'll try to work on it.''

''Yeah, you really need to work on it..'' Sun chuckled, imagining how funny it would be when Neptune's flirting will just only cause the girls to cause havoc. Though he can only assume that he could be at least rarely successful. But doubts it a bit.

So far Sun has made three new friends and this fresh new start thing is going quite well for him. He remembered how it was quite difficult to make some new friends back in Vacuo, only because he was mistreated but there at least a few people who didn't treat them like any other, sadly now he has some made some new friends and hopefully, he would still try to make more if possible. What he is really afraid of.. Sun only wondered whether he, himself will able to try to find one, a girl that he look really interested to. Sun gazed in the window with a concerned look at his face. Seeing that they just pass by the shopping district of the city, he wasn't aware how close the bus is to Beacon, nor how far. He decided to rest his eyes for a moment, letting time go by fast. Until he got a nudge in the shoulder by Neptune

''Hey, Sun.''

''What?'' Sun looked at him, wondering what does he want

''Uh, you might want to stay.'' Neptune advised ''But more importantly, are you alright?''

Sun nodded ''Yes, I am fine. Why?''

''Oh, nothing. But to answer your question, some kid saying he's about to puke, so you won't to get puke on your shoes without noticing.'' Neptune stated

''What puke kid?..'' Sun wasn't sure what Neptune was talking about that is until he heard a boy groaning loudly saying ''My stomach really hurts.''

''Oh.. Never mind.''

''Yeah... I'm gonna go sit in the back of the bus.'' Neptune said ''Feel free to go there as I'm about to.''

''It isn't that big of a deal, Neptune.'' Sun responded to his decision

''If I were you dude, I wouldn't want to spend everyday going to the laundry.'' Neptune replied ''So come o-''

The kid suddenly threw up as vomit came out of his mouth and spilled on another student's pants on accident. He growled out of the disgusting vomit he is seeing on his left leg. He immediately stood up and pushed the kid.

''What the heck, Jaune!?'' The other boy hissed, he looks very tall and has orange hair and an indigo eye color ''You have vomit all over my new pants!''

''I am sorry Cardin! I didn't mean to throw up soon!'' Jaune said in his defense

Cardin growled in annoyance ''Shut up! You will be doing all the dry cleaning, starting with my gym laundry, and this!''Cardin demanded

''I said I was sorry!'' Jaune cried

''I don't care if you're sorry, look at it! look!''

''Well, this is going to be interesting.'' Yang stood up from her seat to watch the scene, Ruby done the same.

''Hey I know that guy.'' Neptune said

''You do?'' Yang questioned, sounding confused.

Neptune nodded ''Yeah, we used to go to the same school back in 8th grade, apparently he was one of the bullies, but one of the toughest out of all, and could be the toughest in Beacon. First of all, I don't even understand how he got into Beacon, he had so many suspensions from all the fights he's won, bad grades, and bad reputation from all the teachers he had, it doesn't make sense. I guess how he entered, he must have applied by scaring the teachers.''

''Tough... pfft.'' Sun disagreed entirely to Neptune's description about Cardin ''He doesn't look tough to me.''

''Oh, he's really tough dude, I wouldn't want to cause trouble or be in his way if I were you.'' Neptune warned

''I agree with Sun, Cardin just looks tough, but do you really expect me to be afraid?'' Yang asked in agreement to Sun's response

''See even Yang knows that Cardin is just a loser.'' Sun tries to assure that Cardin isn't all but a joke

Neptune sighed ''Whatever, he's not worth to mess with, so we don't us to be his targets if we mess around with him.''

''Sigh... Big stupid jerks, I don't like this guy..'' Ruby added

''Come on, I bet barf boy could easily take him..'' Sun bets

''Please, don't hurt me, I will do your laundry! Honest!'' Jaune cried out, like a baby and then was pushed back

''You better be scared, Arc. And same for the rest of you losers, you all have fear, I know you guys do, don't mess with me.'' Cardin warned as he sat back down and tried to slowly get rid of the puke off his pants.

''Or not...'' Sun regretted

''Aww, I wanted a fight to happen.. It would only make things interesting and not boring.'' Yang admitted seeing that she enjoys watching fights.

Neptune shrugged ''Well, the puke saved him.''

''Yeah, boring.'' Yang replies with a sigh.

Soon, the bus finally makes it's stop at Beacon. Everyone walks out of the bus, stopping right in front of Beacon's main entrance gate. Yet, the school was larger than what he would anticipate. There was a lot more structures surrounding the first known as the Administration right behind it, there was a few paths to take, the left, the right, and of course the admin building entrance. Sun now assumes how many dormitories are made for this number of students that are entering and exiting, back and forth. At this point he was even more nervous and can't keep himself very focused, he knew eventually he would get lost and that would only embarrass himself. This is it, readying his first day in Beacon and he isn't sure what to do.

''Well, this is it.'' Yang said

''Yep.'' Neptune replies ''Totally it.''

''It is really huge.'' Ruby pointed out

''Really, really huge.'' Yang followed

''Welcome to Beacon... I guess?'' Ruby said, deciding to welcome them to see if that get rids of their nervousness, unfortunately it did not.

'Yeah... Welcome to Beacon..Yep, we're so dead.' Sun had a fearful look on his face, it was really too much for him. So much for one high school that is, all what he wanted to do right now was just turn back and leave immediately but though he hesistated, there was no turning back now. The best he could do is try to hide his nervouness around people and act all cool. Why suddenly now Sun has started ot have a nervous feeling, hopefully it will fade away just like it did when he started talking to Ruby and Yang. But was all worth it to be here? The whole new fresh start thing?.. Sun almost felt as if he was sick and dizzy just like barfboy Jaune. The whole strange feeling that makes him scared.

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

**A/N - If you're wondering what happened to my old fanfic, I decided to discontinue it. So instead of making ridiculously long chapters, I decided to make short chapter for about 5,000 or less words for each chapter. So I will do much more better in this story, unlike my first one that was too much read over 9000 and more words, haha. Reviews are welcome here.**


	3. Welcome to Beacon?

**_Memories_**

**_Chapter 2 - Welcome to Beacon?_**

* * *

Sun, and his new friends, Neptune, Ruby, and Yang finally arrived to Beacon. The size of the school was not what they imagined, only to be giving them a surprising look. Except Sun who is more nervous and afraid than before. The only school that he was proven to have exceptional skills to enter, the only school he was accepted into. He was finally here, and there is no way the monkey faunus would or regret this even so he already slowly making his regrets. It all seemed overwhelming to him, Sun cannot ruin his chance here. They all slowly walked in the school gates, hiding their nervousness from people in their surroundings.

In the campus, a large grass field in the right direction. There is a lot of football that seems to be apart of Beacon's football team, and near them was their cheerleader squad. It was rumored that the school's last year teams, have one all games without any defeats which people claimed that the football team was so full of cheaters during Vale's first Super Bowl tournament. Which why usually their football games seasons get so pretty depressing. Their mascot is somewhat appeared to be a blackish wolf like creature with a football Jersey just labeled 'Beacon' but the e was scratched off on the back, which now it looks like the world 'Bacon'. No one is aware of who is behind the costume since none of the players don't seem to explain, not even the coach.

When the four continued walking up ahead, they saw a group of students appearing to wear matching outfits. Following a girl with White hair, a long pony tail. And appears to have blue eyes. Sun knows they must be the rich students, judging by their sweater vests, those are expensive as hell sweater vests that they must have bought from Vale's shopping district. The girl seems to be awfully familiar, has Sun seen her in a TV advertisement, or in a magazine? Or she is just the most popular prettiest in Beacon so far from what some nearby students are saying. Her followers seem to be carrying suitcases which appears to be the girl's stuff.

''Miss Schnee , can you please tell us about your father's plan to relocate the SRC Headquarters to Atlas?'' One of the students asked

''Hmph. Why should I tell you that? Can't you figure out in a newspaper or such? I don't have such time to tell you such information.'' Weiss replies ''So as a matter of fact, stop asking and keep sure of my stuff, the last time I let you be responsible to take care of my things, you ended up falling down into the pool!''

''Ah, yes. My apologies, .'' The student said nervously ''I promise that won't happen again.''

''It better not!'' Weiss said

When they kept strolling, Jaune appeared in front of them, approaching Weiss. Giving her a quick bow.

''Hello there Winter Schnee.'' Jaune greeted and attempted to be flirty, but mistakenly calling Weiss her sister's name. That made her feel anger in annoyance

''For the last time, I am WEISS SCHNEE!'' Weiss shouted ''I look nothing like my sister!''

''O-oh, Weiss Schnee. I'm sorry! you both have the same white hair and blue eyes I couldn't tell from the distance!'' Jaune said in nervousness and fear.

''Ugh!'' Weiss smelled the scent of puke coming from the blonde haired boy ''Stay away from me, you smell like vomit.'' she demanded as she and his followers left and the other students all laughed at him. Jaune was really embarrassed and looks down to the ground out of shame.

'''Ha, vomit boy!''

Neptune was laughing out of amusement ''Boy, I feel really bad for barf boy. That escalated so quickly.''

''I guess she went ice cold on that one.'' Yang said with a giggle

''Snobby rich kid losers, always think they are better than everyone else.'' Sun expressed ''But hey, barf boy could do better at trying to be flirty with girls than Neptune.''

''Why you!'' Neptune raised up his finger with a annoyed look at his face but then, he gave out a sigh and then lowered down his hand and gave himself a face palm ''Ugh...''

''Who is that girl again?' Sun asked sounding confused

''Her? That's Weiss Schnee, a heiress of the Schnee Resource Company. She has an identical sister named 'Winter Schnee' who was born before she was. To my perspective they look exactly a like, so sometimes whenever I see them both, I always consider them as just clones.'' Yang explained ''So something tells me most of the Schnee family are all jerks.''

''I heard they had weird products they have, like they have this cable service call ''SchneeCast, and they named their phones 'Schnee Galaxy'. Their current version is five I believe, and don't get me started on their food products...Schneetos.'' Neptune added

''That's just too much for me, Neptune. It's ridiculous.'' said Yang

''Hey, you're not the only one.'' Neptune responded

''Woah!'' Weiss's suitcases fell off. Causing her to be angry and annoyed

''Ugh, you dolts! Useless! I can't even let my own servants do the luggage carrying!'' Weiss shouted.

''I apologize , I'll get it all done!''

''No, you done enough damage. Get out of here.'' Weiss ordered

''But...''

''No buts!'' Weiss over spoke and decides to give him a painful slap in the face ''Now get out of here!''

''U-u-uhh... Okay!'' the boy servant decides to leave and run away as he starts crying, sobbing was heard as he passed by the students.

''Speaking of clones Yang..'' Neptune commented ''Winter Schnee could be the good clone, while Weiss Schnee is her evil twin clone.''

They all let out a laugh ''That makes more sense.''

''Guys..'' Ruby called ''Shouldn't we suppose to go somewhere? I mean, we can't just stand here and do nothing.''

''We are supposed to go to the amphitheater, I think that's where everyone is suppose to go. Say, before we go there, I need to go to the admin building, I'll see you guys later. See ya!'' Yang waved, before she and her sister leaves the two boys

''Bye Sun and Neptune!'' Ruby said, waving at them as well.

''See ya.'' Sun replied back with a wave as well

''Hmm.'' Neptune rubbed his chin

''What?'' Sun looked at him, confused

''What do you think about Ruby and Yang?'' Neptune questioned

''Uhm..'' Sun scratched the back of his head ''Well... they are really cool girls, but I mean, just cool as friends.''

''Oh. To be honest, Yang is really hot. But I find Weiss Schnee really really cute.'' Neptune admits ''She is like a snow angel.''

Sun scoffed ''Really Neptune? Come on, you saw what happen to that servant that got slapped by her. If I were you, I rather not be one of them and end up being slapped in the face for whatever accident I done. She's really a cold person from what I am seeing right now.''

Neptune closed his mouth, forming a small stern look at his face ''Dude, you haven't told me about any girl you are interested in.''

''Well, so far the girls I see, I didn't really get interested in, sure they are all cute and pretty, but I don't really have any attraction to them.'' Sun explained ''I doubt there will be any girl here that I might like..''

''Don't say that dude.'' Neptune placed his hand on his shoulder with a friendly smile ''I'm sure eventually you find the perfect girl. There is still plenty of girls here, so don't give up now.''

''I know, it is just an assumption.'' Sun said ''But what if I'm right?''

Neptune shook his head ''You don't know that yet, there has to be at least one girl around here that you may have an interest in. No way that you wouldn't like all of them that you meet or see.

Sun gave out a deep sigh ''I think you're right. Still doubting sorta, we just got here so there is still a little hope for me.''

''Well, unless you want to feel hopeless as barf boy.'' Neptune mentioned

Sun huffs out his breath ''Rather not.''

''There you go.'' Neptune said, giving him a grin and a thumbs up ''That's the spirit Sun.''

''You're a real champ Neptune.'' Sun complimented but sounding a bit sarcastic in his tone of voice

Neptune lets out a chuckle ''I aim to please.''

''Come on, let's get to the amphitheater.'' Sun said, gesturing his friend to follow.

They continued to have another walk throughout the campus. Only to find the school's amphitheater, thanks to the students who were walking to a certain direction where it leads to another large building, almost as big as the gymnasium they found, and the Dining Hall. When they entered the Amphitheater, the interior looks very large and wide, there was stairs that leads to the second floor of the building. It was like a movie theater, except there is no seats or chairs to sit on. On the stage, there was several adults gazing at all the students inside, which appeared to be the teachers of Beacon, and the one in the middle with gray hair has to be the headmaster of this high school, only to be waiting eventually until it is time to make a speech. Sun and Neptune stood alongside with the crowd.

''Hey, that's the headmaster!'' Neptune pointed, recognizing him.

''You know him?'' Sun asked, curiously, shifting his eyebrow.

Neptune nodded ''Of course I do, he was my father's old friend. He visited Vacuo, during it's first annual parade. He knew many people there

'Vacuo's first annual parade. The parade where people from all over the world visit Vacuo, to participate is first year of the city's celebration, it was the day where the mayor of and the diplomats manages to establish relations with Atlas and Vale.' Sun never heard of him being there, he was younger when the parade happened ''I guess, I never knew about him when I was a kid. I was actually there in the parade with my Grandfather.''

''Oh really, do you remember what it was like? Neptune asked ''I wanted to go but I only get to see it on TV, my parents didn't have the money to go, sadly.''

''The annual parade was really huge, there was so many crazy things like, for example. Vacuo has the the embassy tower, and there was this game where people has to race up there to win prizes if people get there in first, second, or third place. The elevators were disabled so people would have to get there by stairs, apparently, many people were tired but many of them were still going on up regardless. It was pretty ridiculous they used the building for the parade games, but hey you have to fun either way. There was new introductions with the latest vehicles and bringing other latest vehicles from other cities, such as the , Valian Venator, Atleasian RT-636 Bullseye, and the Vacan Providence NF-2S.'' Sun continued ''There was dances that involved ancient Faunus religious dances, and it was only for certain faunus who were related to their ancestors that can only perform the dancing. Luckily, this was the day where Faunus were now being treated as equals. It was a pretty cool and awesome parade.'' Sun finished. He wondered how much he remembered about the Vacuo Parade.

''Wow, my father actually wanted the Valian Venator car, but he wanted the other that was only popular in Vale of course, it is called the Vale Imperial GT. It's actually the old people type of sports car.'' Neptune said and gave a chuckle ''It was also the perfect day for the faunus as well, it made them so closer to humans, I can only assume what the faunus had went through to be accepted by humanity instead of them being seen as non-beings or slaves.

''Yeah... my grandfather told me how he was mistreated, same for my grandmother.'' Sun expressed ''I would only imagine how it was like if I experienced it.''

''Oh, my father had a friend who was a faunus, she was a girl faunus actually.'' Neptune said ''She was the one who babysits me when I was little, and when both of my parents were at work.''

''What kind of faunus?'' Sun asked

''Uhm, it was a goat faunus.'' Neptune answered

''Goat faunus? I heard they are the ones who stutter a lot unlike the rest of the faunus species.'' Sun remarked ''Well, if you think of it. It's actually hilarious.''

''She didn't try to stutter as much, and it would be rude to me if I questioned her that, she was really nice.'' Neptune expressed ''Still, I knew she was sad on the inside. People who had faunus as workers, weren't always happy with their jobs. They never got paid enough, they were never treated properly, and yet where they acquire these faunus to be servants, it was explained that they were kidnapped by human smugglers to sell them for Lien.''

Sun gave out a sigh ''Let's just stop talking about all this. It gives me a bad vibe and I hate hearing stories like this.''

''Oh... sorry about that.'' Neptune scratched the back of his back as he apologized ''I know it's a shocker to hear all this.''

''It's cool dude.'' Sun confirmed to not find this as offensive. Though he never loved hearing all about what happened with the faunus in the past and how they were treated, it all scared him. He managed to keep his cool.

''Hey, Neptune!'' a voice near by was heard.

''Huh?'' Neptune found that voiced familar, but can't recognize it.

Two boys approached Sun and Neptune, one has red hair, black eyes. While the other seemed to be a bit taller than Scarlet, appearing to have green hair, and gold eyes. Neptune noticed them, remembering these are his friends that he wanted to introduce Sun with.

''There you guys are, I wanted to introduce a new friend of mine I met. Go for it man.'' Neptune allows Sun to introduce himself to his old friends

''Sup, name is Sun Wukong.'' Sun greeted and introduced

''Oh, you seem pretty cool, name's Scarlet. One of Neptune's old friends.'' Scarlet introduced back ''Nice to meet ya.''

''My name is Sage, One of Scarlet's childhood friends. It is quite great to meet you Sun.'' Sage said as he raises his hand to Sun, waiting for a handshake.

Sun raises his hand and gives him a firm handshake and let's go ''Cool to meet you two as well.''

''It took us twenty minutes to find the amphitheater, well twenty MORE minutes because Scarlet had to go the bathroom.'' Sage stated

Neptune chuckled ''Why did you went with scarlet to a taco shop nearby?''

''Real funny, Neptune.'' Scarlet responds to his sarcastic question ''Anyways, have you guys been looking around for pretty girls?'' he asked curiously and sounding a bit of a tease.

''I found several.'' Neptune admitted out of honesty ''But you can say two.''

''Not really..'' Sun answered

''Aw, what?'' Scarlet's eyes widen ''You haven't found a girl that is pretty enough for your interests?''

Sun shook his head ''Nope, sadly.''

''Wow.'' Sage said

''You guys make it sound as if it's a bad thing.'' Sun claimed

''Are you kidding me? It is if you think about it.'' Scarlet responded ''You would rather want to be alone and never be with a girl you like or love?''

''Of course not!'' Sun replied

''Don't judge him dude, he just hasn't found the right girl, yet.'' Neptune spoke

''Oh! well.. I hope you do, it'd be sad if all your friends are suddenly are with someone and you would be just sitting there, alone and single.'' Scarlet encourages and commented

Sun exhaled his breath ''Yeah, real way to give me hope.''

''No disrespect man.'' Scarlet raised his hands in defense

''Whatever.'' Sun folded his arms in annoyance

''There you guys are!'' Yang and Ruby appeared out of no where scaring the four boys.

''Woah, Yang you and Ruby magically appeared!'' Neptune said

''Sorry about that.'' Yang replies with a grin ''So I see you guys made some more friends eh?''

''Oh, actually these are my old friends, Sage and Scarlet.'' Neptune corrected ''And these are the other two friends I met as well, Ruby and Yang.''

''Well that means, that we are friends with more handsome boys.'' Yang teased

''Uhm...'' Scarlet stood close by Neptune ''You didn't tell me, the blonde one sounds so seductive.'' he whispered

''Errr...'' Neptune had nothing to say

''How did you even manage to be friends with her?''

''By flirting?'' Neptune answered

''Oh, he failed big time.'' Sun added

''Wha?..'' Scarlet started chuckling ''You tried to flirt with girls?... seriously, again?..''

''Oh come on!'' Neptune was annoyed over his failed attempts at flirting with girls

''Well, thanks for the nice compliment?'' Sage said, scratching the back of his head

''I guess you were lucky..'' Scarlet assumed

The sound of microphone was heard, causing everyone in the amphitheater to stand at attention, waiting for the teachers to speak. The female blonde teacher walked up to the microphone and looked at the students, readying to begin her introduction to the students.

''Hello, and welcome to Beacon.''

''Who's that?'' Yang asked

''My name is Glynda Goodwitch.''

''Oh...

''You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected this prestrigious school! Beacon is currently experiencing a large number of new students, than as of last year and we are proud to have this many number of students. And it is quite an honor to teach you all what you require in order to pursue what you want to accomplish in life, so now we have the opportunity to help you.'' Glynda finished her introduction as now, Ozpin walks up to the microphone and begins his speech

''I'll keep this brief. For those who are here, it appears that many of you have been accepted to attend Beacon. People from all over the world have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To learn new things, acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you have many options available to choose, you plan to dedicate your life into doing what you always have been wanting or have been following your dreams of. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will that knowledge can carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step.'' Ozpin finishes his speech, now to let Glynda to continue on with the instructions.

''Once again, we hope you enjoy your state at Beacon. And now, for those who are currently confused and unaware of what to do next, You will gather in the ballroom tonight, several teachers will guide you into the direction. Before you ask any questions such as about having your own dorm, the dormitories is currently unavailable for today. Tomorrow your initiation begims. Be ready. You are dismissed!''

''Something feels odd.'' Neptune assumed

''He seemed kind of off, '' Yang said

''Almost like he wasn't even there.'' Ruby replied

Sun gave out a sigh not making a comment. Other than going to this thoughts 'So far, things feel a bit down all suddenly..'

Few hours later..

Everyone started going to their sleeping bags as now it it late waiting to their first day of class tomorrow. Sun changed to his white plain t-shirt, and blue shorts, he saw Sage, Scarlet, and Neptune chatting with each other as he went to join him.

''Can't wait to start tomorrow.'' Sage said

''It'll probably be boring.'' Scarlet claimed

Sage disagreed ''Nah, it is just that you're lazy to work.''

''True.'' Scarlet shrugged and admitted

''Hey guys.'' Sun greeted

''Hey Sun.'' Neptune greeted back

Sun gave out a sigh as he sat down crossing his legs together on his sleeping bag ''What a day.''

''Yeah.. I agree'' Neptune replies ''It wasn't bad as I expected.''

''Yep..'' Sun lays his head on the pillow ''Say, Scarlet, Sage. What did you think of the two girls?''

''Who, Ruby and Yang? Erm...'' Scarlet rubbed his arm ''I think Yang's pretty hot. And Ruby she's actually pretty cute.''

''What Scarlet said.'' Sage replies ''I didn't think we actually be friends with a hot girl.''

''Or maybe Neptune's flirting is so bad, every girl just don't want to talk to us.'' Scarlet expressed in humorously, causing Sage and Sun to laugh except for Neptune

Neptune gave out a very long sigh ''Whatever losers.'' Neptune looks at Sun ''You don't seem happy much.''

''Eh, just that today I didn't seem intersted for any girl I saw.'' Sun admitted ''So of course I am not as happy much.''

Neptune gave a skeptical look ''It's only been one day, Trust me, there is a still a girl here you will find a meet, you just didn't find that certain girl yet.''

Sun sat up and looked at the girl's side of the ballroom in the distance, he saw Ruby and Yang there chatting, but he decided not to waste time to keep looking ''Nah, forget it. I'm gonna go to sleep, good night.'' Sun said while he lays his back in his pillow and rested.

Neptune looked at each other, with a skeptical lool still remaining on his face. Both all shrugged and then decided to rest as well.

'Day 1, and still I haven't found any girl that I am interested in. Yeah... this whole fresh new start is going well. At least I made some new friends today, hopefully the next day I may finally find one, but I doubt I will find the perfect girl.. I just know it.' Sun thought, relying on his luck for tomorrow.

* * *

Ruby lets out a sigh ''Today was so tiring.''

''You said lil' sis.'' Yang replied

''At least we made some new friends, but literally they are all boys. I thought Scarlet was a girl for a second I saw him.'' Ruby said

Yang giggled ''That hairstyle does make him handsome though. Don't you think?''

''Uhm..'' Ruby didn't like being asked about complimenting boys, her cheeks turn faintly red ''Don't ask me this, Yang!''

''Sorry. I was just playing around.'' Yang said with a giggle ''Say, Blake has to be here, we haven't seen her yet, so I hope she did came to Beacon.''

''Hmm.'' Ruby looked around squinting her eyes a bit, trying to see if Blake is found around here. At the distance there was a girl, with black hair, a black bow, and is wearing a black yukata. Appearing to be reading a book. Ruby knew that has to be here, there is literally no one else wearing a black bow.

''Hey, I think she's over there, awake!'' Ruby said pointing to the direction where Blake is at.

Yang stood on her feet, looking carefully at the distance ''Yep that definitely has to be Blake. Let's talk to her to make sure.''

''Right.'' Ruby replies ''Let's go.''

Blake remained awake, reading her book, ignoring or not even focusing on anyone to her surrounding assuming that almost everyone should be sleeping at this point. Her bow then twitched, knowing that someone was approaching the feline-looking girl. Blake looks away from her book and then direct her amber eyes towards Ruby and Yang. At this point, she found them familiar, she knew she saw them somewhere before and it must have been a way long time ago.

''Blake!'' Yang waved at her

''Is that?...'' Blake finally now recognizes them, it is her childhood friends, she hasn't seen them all day when she first arrived to Beacon. A small smile formed upon her visage, as now the girls finally approached her

''Hi Blake.'' Ruby waved at them.

''I see you guys are actually in Beacon after all.'' Blake said

Ruby nodded ''Of course we are, we thought you didn't attend this school.''

Blake lets out a small giggle ''Actually, I already told you guys that I was going to attend Beacon in the summer, how did you guys forget?''

''We didn't. We just didn't or couldn't you anywhere else on campus.'' Yang explained

''Ah.'' Blake understood ''Beacon does have a really large campus, so of course it is quite difficult to find each other.''

''Right.'' Ruby agreed ''So have you made new friends yet?''

Blake shook her head ''No, unfortunately. I haven't really talked to anyone around me at all today.''

''Oh..''

''What about you two?'' Blake asked, sounding a bit curious

''We made several, they are actually all boys though.'' Yang answered ''But it is not that big of a deal.''

''I see. And... You planned to introduce me to them, correct?''

Yang nodded ''Yes, but since it is late, maybe tomorrow?''

''Sure..'' Blake shrugged and slightly nodded

''What are you reading by the way?'' Ruby decided to ask away anyways

''Oh..'' Blake looked at her book, it was actually things she wrote about her past, childhood, etc, all personal stuff ''Well.. It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body.''

''That's real lovely?'' Yang rolled her eyes in boredom

''Always with the book reading as always, Blake?'' Ruby asked

''Right...'' Blake replied

''Say, are you going to hang out with tomorrow, we really want you to do so.'' Yang asks

Blake nodded ''I will. Why shouldn't I?''

''Good point, you always have been our childhood friend, so yeah.'' Yang shrugged ''I guess it's cool to have you back.''

''But... I hope your new friends won't mind me of being quiet, or reading sometimes.'' Blake said

''Don't worry, they're all nice, trust me.'' Yang assured

''Alright..''

''Well, I'm going to bed.'' Ruby said as she stretches your arms ''Great seeing you again Blake.''

''Same here, it was a long day of walking and going to other places in this school, so yeah. Good night, don't be a lost cause okay?'' Yang waved and advised

Blake shifted her eyebrow ''Uhm... okay?'' she replied sounding confused

''Great, good night.'' Yang leaves her to let her read as she and his sister leaves.

''Ugh, finally you guys are sleeping, can't you see how difficult is for me to rest?'' Weiss and shouted ''And people are trying to sleep.''

''Erm, sorry about that, we are heading to rest now.'' Yang scratched the back of her head giving out a cheesy smile

''You better be, hmph!'' Weiss covers herself with the sheet

''Pfft..Jerk..'' Yang muttered

''She's so rude.'' Ruby expressed

''I know, come on let's get to sleep.'' Yang patted her sister's shoulder and immediately slide back to her sleeping bag. Ruby done the same to hers and covers her body with the sheet, now sleeping.

Blake looks at the entire area of the ballroom, seeing that everyone is sleeping. She grew tired as well and decided to close her book, turn off the candle and lays herself on her sleeping bag. Readying herself for tomorrow to meet Ruby and Yang's friends.

~End of Chapter 2

* * *

**A/N:I decided to give Blake's brief appearance here at the end of this chapter. I kinda wanted to do the part similar to Episode 3 of Volume 1, so I can end the chapter the similar (or same likely) way of how Episode 3 of RWBY was ended. And also Beacon's mascot is actually a Beowolf wearing a jersey XD.**


	4. The Girl With The Black Bow

_**Memories**_

_**Chapter 3 - The Girl With The Black Bow**_

* * *

The second day of Beacon. The initiations is happening for all first year students as many gather around at the Amphitheater to grab their schedules to see what assigned classroom they have as well as assigned lockers. Today the first semester begins. Sun wondered whether now, he will try to make more friends than what he already has so far and hopefully today there will be more girls to look forward of his interests. Though the only feeling he didn't like was trying to get picky when it comes to cute girls. Not wanting to make it difficult for him.

Sun and the boys were hanging out near the school's vending machines which they got warm coffee drinks from there. Looking at their schedules, seeing what are the classes they have been added to. As well what assigned locker rooms, they have. The four have been agreed to share the same dorm writing out the number they are to take.

''Hey, does any of you guys have history class first?'' Neptune asked

''I do. It says here I have it with 'Peter Port''' Sun replies ''Oh, something tells me this class is going to be one of the most boring subjects.''

Neptune lets out a laugh ''Probably, but hey at least they didn't put Math in it. That's worse.''

''I always hated math.'' Scarlet said ''So boring and hard.''

''Oh, I forgot how much you always hated that school subject. You should probably at least try this year. Because you literally had so much bad grades in all of your last semesters.'' Neptune suggested

Scarlet nodded at his response ''Yeah, I'll try. I may hate it, but it doesn't really matter.''

''Lets hope our first semester will go pretty well.'' Sun said to only wanting to assure that his first year here will be worth it. The whole point of wanting to have his fresh start a successful one.

''Yeah, can't let a bad one to slide, otherwise it'll be pretty miserable school year for all of us.'' Neptune replied

''I agree.'' Sage followed

''I don't want to fail this year. I'll easily drop out if I do. Wouldn't want to end up making dumb choices like last year.'' Scarlet assures. Remembering how angry his parents were when he received his permanent grades.

''We shouldn't over exaggerate too much. We all just got here so we can only rely on our lucks, while we are all here we are trying to make some new friends. This is a tiny hang over and doesn't feel much different from how Neptune, Scarlet and I used to have our hang over.''

Sun gave out a sigh ''I thought when I came to Vale, I would never make some new friends of my own. I left my old friends and everything and moved here to get a new start. So far I thought I was wrong but only because I didn't give myself some chances. Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all.''

''Well, it's really difficult but you made the choice. You have some new friends now and hopefully you may feel comfortable around them.'' Neptune said with a friendly smile ''All of us here want friendship that can last a long time or even forever, without them you would live in a boring life, and alone.''

''Yeah!'' Scarlet agrees and continues ''I'm sure with us and the girls around you will like it here. So just try to know the people that you met and you'll be much more happy.''

''That's why I don't want to give up yet, I had fun but it doesn't mean I can't have it here. Don't want to have another boring life again.'' Sun said

''This is just the beginning. That'll come to you.'' Sage stated

'It is only the beginning and I am already think of this already ahead. Make more friends, that is all what I want to do while I keep stuff such as homework, and concerns about testing aside. But there is something that I am still afraid of. Not finding a girl, There has been new students entering here today as well so eventually on the way I can try to meet more people and meet a girl that I may look forward of being interested. Most of the time, I am just fine of just being a friend. Other than being more than a friend with someone I would like.' Sun kept this in thought. He did not want to try to feel 'picky' when it comes into meeting cute girls, but though yesterday a few that he at least met didn't interest much at all and that is something he is worrying about.

''Well, I know that... Anyways, wasn't Ruby and Yang suppose to meet us here?'' Sun asks. Haven't seen the two girls arrived yet.

Neptune gave a shrug ''I don't know, they should be. Class may start soon, so they are suppose to be here.''

Sun gave a sigh ''If they don't get here, then we will have to go without them.''

''Oh crap, here comes Weiss Schnee.'' Scarlet points in the distance. Weiss and her followers was heading towards the Vending Machines area of which the four boys are currently at.

Sun exhaled his breath. Always having a major dislike towards the rich students, even Weiss ''I hate those pricks.''

''As my initiation begins, I will run for Head of Student Council as a candidate and I know I will win that role as one whether students here will like or not. Just like last year, and the years before that.'' Weiss said with a smirk on her face, only to act like she has never lost any student elections.

''Of course you will Miss Schnee. I remember you have won last year Student Council of Signal Academy, people will definitely vote for you!'' A male follower said with a grin

''Hmph.'' Weiss agrees ''Totally, during my election campaigns of Signal Academy, many people have been influenced to vote for me. While some rebellious students attempted to impeach me and remove me out of role who always been despising my experience in leadership. I co-run a company and thus, their rebellions hints their jealously.'' Weiss said with a laugh and the others were heard snickering as well

When they approached the Vending Machine building, Weiss and her followers noticed the boys hanging out here. The heiress disregarded them for now and walked past them.

''Excuse me peasants.'' Weiss called out on them as she went and start inserting a coin into the machine.

''Peasants?..'' Sage spoke as he huffs out his breath and shook his head

''Ugh...'' Sun felt much more annoyed, mostly at her followers. He can hear them that they are talking about the four boys. Wanting to beat the hell out of all of them with no regrets but was able to maintain his cool. He did not care what they are saying about them. Other than offensive comments about Faunus.

''Hey, I bet that monkey boy does not use the toilet. He throws his feces at his other monkey family.'' One of them said, not expecting that the boys near them heard what they are saying.

Sun still maintained his cool, but imagining to strangle the one who made insult. Sage moved on next to him, patting his shoulder making sure Sun doesn't start a fight if he loses it.

''Yeah, you're not the only one who is hearing what they are saying.'' Sage said in a low voice

''I hate them. All of them.'' Sun replies ''And right now I have to urge to literally strangle one of them whoever made that offensive joke.''

''Not worth getting suspended, especially when you are just beginning.'' Sage disagreed over his decision

Sun nods ''Yeah...''

''Yuck! This is totally awful and too bitter.'' Weiss said spilling some coffee on the dry cement of the ground ''What a waste of Lien.''

''Now for my chance..'' Neptune stepped up in front of the waste ''Hey there, Snow Angel.''

''Oh here we go again...'' Weiss face palmed ''It's Weiss Schnee.''

''Yeah yeah, how about you and me go have a talk for sometime, ya know?'' Neptune gave a smirk and his eye brow was twitching up and down.

''Is he... oh Oum..'' Sun face palms in embarrassment and started chuckling ''This is gonna be good.''

Weiss stared at him and a smirk appeared upon her visage ''Sure, but first. Step closer.'' she motioned to stand in front of her as she is plotting something

Neptune's eyes widen as his cheeks turns pinkish ''Uh... okay!'' he quickly said and then stood right in front of her.

''What the?...'' Scarlet couldn't believe that his flirting attempted works. Or that how he is currently seeing it

''Goodness grace, what is she doing!?" One of the students said

''Wait for it...'' Sun anticipate this will totally fail for Neptune

''Well, thanks for giving a chan...-'' Weiss spills the coffee on Neptune's blue hair, it was still hot and it was burning his head

''Ahhhh! Why!?'' Neptune yelled in pain ''My hair! Ow! it's too hot!''

Everyone started laughing of just happened. Sage and Sun anticipated something bad will happen

''You could have done much more better than that. But you're like at the status of that other boy I saw the other day.'' Weiss said as she walks away, the rich students follow her

''I take it back, Neptune you're still failing man.'' Scarlet commented

''And this outfit was still new...'' Neptune adds ''I thought she wanted a quick kiss, and I got flaming coffee on my hair.''

''You just had to attempt it again..'' Sage gave a face palm and a shake of his head

''I thought this time this was going to work!'' Neptune replied

''Then you should have seen it coming Neptune.'' Sun said ''Next time, don't listen to her. Most of these rich kids are just a bunch of pricks.''

Neptune gave out a sigh ''Fine.''

''Hey guys!'' A familiar female voice was heard. All looked at the girls, it was Ruby and Yang and there was another alongside the two.

''Hello Yang, and Ruby.'' Sage greeted them

''There's someone I would like you to meet.'' Yang said pushing Blake forward to let the boys notice her ''Come on say hi!''

Blake exhales her breath ''Fine...'' Blake clears her voice coughing ''Uhm... Hello?..My name is Blake. Blake Belladonna.'' she said introducing herself to the boys in a minor soft tone but rather her normal tone of her voice.

Sun's face lit up as he gazes at Blake, awestruck by her beauty that makes him to be unable to look away from. Her long black hair, her amber colored eyes, and her identical black bow. Blake is absolutely beautiful, in Sun's perspective. His cheeks turned slightly red. Much more calm, but now nervous and failed to hide the expression. Sun didn't expect Ruby and Yang's friend to be one of the most cutest girls he has ever seen. In fact, there was no other girl he would think of around here to be cuter than her.

'Come on Sun, take it all together. She is absolutely gorgeous, but it doesn't mean it shouldn't that difficult to be nervous to meet her.' Sun thought as he takes a deep breath and clears his head trying to maintain his cool. It was still quite a bit difficult but trying his best to keep himself less nervous.

''Well, hi there Blake. I'm Neptune.'' Neptune said with a friendly smile

''Sage.''

''Name's Scarlet. Nice to meet you Blake.''

'Here it goes...' Sun coughs and clears his voice ''H-Hi there, Blake. My name is Sun...Sun..Sun Wukong!'' he spoke lastly. Embarrassed on how he introduced himself 'What was that, I thought I calmed down but I stuttered, like an idiot.. Damn it!'

Blake felt a little more calm and gave out a sigh of relief ''Nice to meet you all as well.''

''Neptune, what happened to your hair?'' Yang asked, knowing that the top part of his clothes was drench as well as his hair

''Weiss Schnee happened.'' Neptune admitted

''What did you try to do?'' Yang curiously asks ''Did you uhm, did the flirty attempt?''

''Oh, he sure did.'' Scarlet confirms her question ''And she poured coffee at him. For being an idiot.''

''Shut up Scarlet.'' Neptune told

Yang gave out a laugh ''Wow, she must have went ice cold on that one.''

''So what are you guys doing?'' Ruby asked

''We were only chilling and waiting for you guys so we can all get to class, but I see now we welcome Blake into this small gang we thought of.'' Sage replied

''Gang? I think that's a great idea, Sage!'' Ruby said in excitement

''Count me in to!'' Yang followed

''M'm. I guess I agree to this.'' Blake also agrees

''Well, then welcome to the club then.'' Neptune gave a grin and then looks at Sun who hasn't been speaking since the girls got here. He wondered and decided to talk to him, wondering if the monkey boy is okay.

''Sun?'' Neptune called out his name ''Are you alright?'' he asked

''Huh!?'' Sun gazed at him and shook his head to clear his mind ''I uhh... Yeah, totally!'' he replies ''Why?'' Sun questions him as he attempts to hide his nervousness from the blue-haired boy

Neptune squinted his eyes, making sure if there wasn't nothing odd ''You sure?''

''Yeah, I am!'' Sun quickly responded, acting more nervous than he was earlier

''Okay...'' Neptune had a skeptical look on his features. He knows but guessed why he was nervous.

''Well, we should probably get to class, I assume you all have History right?'' Yang asks

Sage nodded ''Yep. We should get going.''

As everyone walked. They entered through Beacon's main halls. It looked pretty endless, you could be walking for hours to get to your class, there is many path, from left to right. Numerous hallway paths from upstairs to get to the next floor of this large structure is seen. In both sides of the walls, there was class rooms, water fountains and lockers which shows numbers. 1 is currently where they are found at, the first row of the halls. It almost felt like it was a large maze that you can never escape out of.

While they strolled normally, Neptune took a quick glance at Sun. Noticing the nervous expression on his face. Only to assume, it has something to do with him when Sun met Blake.

''Hmmm...''

He walked up closer to Yang and says ''Hey, have you noticed Sun is looking really nervous somehow?''

''Huh? No?'' Yang took a quick glance at the monkey ''How come? Is he suddenly scared again?''

''Well, I wouldn't say scared.'' Neptune replies ''I think... he might have a ''little'' crush on your friend.''

''Who, you mean Blake?'' Yang asks, mentioning the black-haired female

Neptune nodded ''Yeah. When he introduced himself to her, he sounded odd. Sounded like he was stuttering. That is sure is a sign.''

''Well, in that case. That just gave me an idea.'' said Yang. A small giggle was heard from the blonde lass.

''Huh?'' Neptune's shifted an eyebrow, confused ''An idea? May I want to know what it is?.'' he requested in curiosity to be wanting to know Yang's idea.

''Okay.'' Yang wrapped her arm around the blue-haired boy and leaned in and spoke in a whispering tone of her voice to his ear ''One of you boys will sit together, while the rest will try to take the seat surrounding one where both Sun and Blake will be sitting at. So let's see how he would react when she is sitting right to him.''

''Sounds like a plan, I'm in. Let's tell the others.'' Neptune volunteers and agrees ''So that way, we can do this successfully.''

Yang gave a nod with a smile ''Go for it. By the way, you should probably clean your head, you still smell like coffee.''

''Eh.'' Neptune moved closer to Scarlet and gave a nudge to him ''Scarlet.''

''What sup?'' Scarlet asks, wondering what he wants.

''Me and Yang have a plan. I think Sun may have some sort of interest with Blake and is trying to hide it, so let's save a table for the both to sit.'' Neptune answers ''We'll find a spot to fill the tables or desk to sit.''

''H'm really? Well, count me in.'' Scarlet volunteers

''Great.''

''Sage, I think you're monkey friend has some sort of crush on our friend Blake, so I was wondering if you want to save them a spot for both to sit.'' Yang asked with a smirk

''Wow, and yesterday he was saying there wouldn't be a girl that may interest, I guess that turns thing around. Well, whatever you guys are doing, sure. I'll help.'' Sage replies, obliged to do participate.

''Sun.. are you feeling okay?'' Ruby asks noticing that Sun hasn't been speaking at all yet

''Yeah, yeah. I'm fine.'' Sun replied scratching the back of his head 'Just play it cool, pretend you're all right, don't want to suspect that I am.. It's too difficult than I thought.'

''You sure have been quiet for a bit.'' Ruby said ''Don't know if there was something that is bothering you.''

Sun shook his head ''No no, nothing is. It's just me.''

''Uhm, okay?'' Ruby gave out a sigh and then she was pulled away from her sister ''Huh!?''

''Shh. Sun is nervous because we are betting that he has a crush on Blake.'' Yang quickly explained

''Crush? What are you trying to do Yang?'' Ruby ask, not knowing what was going on.

''You'll find out, just sit next to me in class when we get there.'' Yang replied

''Okay...'' Ruby is still very confused. But decided to wait to know when they arrive

Blake didn't seem to keep focus or even trying to hear what was going on, or not expecting what Yang is planning. Too focus on reading her 'Ninjas of Love' book. One that she has always been too fond of ever since she first heard about it. As usual, she started to pretend that there wasn't anything around her unless spoken to. The feline is of course the anti-social type who is always engrossed into reading books, while excluding herself out of social conversations. The boys could tell that she isn't the sociable girl, unlike the other two.

When they finally arrive the class, they had to be sure that it's the right one. The window on the door said 'History' so this must be it. Students as well as the small group enters the class room casually. There's a tall man, who seem to be much more of a old age elder. With a known gray mustache and hair, and seems to be a bit chubby. Looking at the students waiting for all the desks to be all fool before the old man is able to introduce himself to his new batch of students.

''Hey, let's go fill the desks in that part.'' Yang pointed to the empty desks which are near the windows.

''Alright.'' Scarlet said ''Ladies first.''

''Yang and Ruby took the table that reaches almost to the back right hand corner of the class room. Neptune sat in a table to fill, while leaving the one that is in between the the two girls and him. Sun went up and was going to sit right next to the blue-haired boy but Sage took the spot before him.

''What the hell Sage!?'' Sun gasps ''That was going to be my spot!''

''Woah, chill out man.'' Sage urged and pointed to the empty table behind him ''You still got this table, don't worry.''

''Whatever.'' Sun replied in annoyance. He went to take the seat that is closer him for him to gaze at the window. For him to do whenever he feels like it. He noticed on his right direction in another across from him, Scarlet was sitting in a table next to a girl who is a faunus. A girl with long brown hair, bunny ears, and brown eyes. The ears were really easily seen in the entire class. Though, why was Scarlet sitting in another row? He was going to ask him to move, until Blake took the spot. Sitting right next to Sun

'Ahh! She's sitting right next to me.. Just be yourself, be yourself, Sun...Play it cool, don't screw this up...' His cheeks turned more red, everytime he noticed the girl. The girl she just met, and he's too nervous to even attempt to talk to her.

''We got him. He's totally 'bananas' for Blake.'' Neptune said

Sage gave a chuckle ''I guess, you guys were right. Just look at him.''

''Knew there was odd about him, I guess there was a girl that he can't just look at away now.''

''Aww, so adorable.'' Yang said, and Sun heard her

'What the!? Did she plan to make us sit next to each other? Oh... no.' Sun facepalms with a long deep sigh 'Great...'

''Attention!'' The teacher demanded. Most students focused their attention at the him as he now started speaking.

''Welcome to my class, ladies and gentlemen. I am Mister Port . I will be your new history for your first year in Beacon. Some of you I may have seen last year, and almost all of you here are new students ready to be teached about the history of Vale, etc. I've been teaching here in this high school for over 40 years and I am still far out from retirement.'' Port gave out a chuckle ''Nevertheless, I'll be all of my best to teach all of you, so one day you will able to pass this class and move on. Any questions!?''

While other random students are asking the questions. Sun decided to gaze at the window, idle to his thoughts to clear his mind and to stop feeling so nervous especially when he is around Blake. Sun was starting to have so much on his mind about the girl with the black bow. A new strange feeling that he has never felt before on his life, a different kind of feeling that he is going to get most often now. He didn't mind it at all.

''Sun!'' Neptune silently shouted, calling his name

''What!?'' Sun looked at him, felt disrupted.

''You should try talking to her man, just play it cool.'' Neptune suggests ''You don't need to hide the fact that you're blushing.''

''I'm...I'm not!'' Sun looked away. Neptune is right that he is unable to stop blushing ''Why are you helping me?''

Neptune gave a bored expression ''Come on, dude. You told me that there wasn't any girl you are looking interested to, but now you finally found one that you are seemigly having some sort of crush on do you?''

''I... Erghhhh...'' Sun is totally irritated ''Fine, I admit that Yang and Ruby's friend is absolutely cute, but I am not explaining the rest!''

''Relax dude, it's cool. Just try to be yourself.'' Neptune said with a smirk ''Start a normal conversation with her.''

''Real way to help...'' Sun huffs out his breath, but decided to do so ''But I'll try.''

''Like I said, be yourself. I'll let you be on this.'' Neptune went back and pays attention the teacher.

'Okay, just start a normal conversation with her... It can't be that hard.' Sun took a deep breath and then directs his grey optics towards the feline looking girl. Noticing she is reading a book the title saying 'Ninjas of Love' and the book art shows a red line with angry eyes 'She must love books.. hmm'

''Uhm, hi there, Blake..'' Sun greets her, calmly

Blake heard her name being called by Sun who is sitting right next to her. She looked away from her book and her amber eyes makes contact with his grey eyes ''Hello, Sun.'' she greeted back.

Sun didn't expect much that she would greet back only to thought he was going to bother her from reading and wanted to make sure that he didn't. He scratches the back of his hair and then gave out a brief sigh ''I hope I am not bothering you with your reading.. If I did, I apologize.''

''No, it is fine.'' Blake assures him, knowing that he didn't do anything wrong ''I don't mind.''

''Really? Well, good.'' Sun replies, gladly feeling a bit better 'Good.. Now to try to start the normal conversation..' he wondered what to say to her and glanced at book once again ''So I see that you love reading.''

Blake slightly nod ''I guess you can say that.''

''Ninjas of Love, eh?'' Sun asks, mentioning the book by it's title

''Correct. This is a book I am currently fond of, this is the rare book with the solid cover.'' Blake said ''They are not sold in many books stores, unfortunately.''

''I see. What about in libraries?'' Sun asked

Blake shook her head and wasn't aware that school libraries would actually have certain love stories ''I don't think so.. I doubt any school would hold any kind of romanctic story books.''

''And speaking about your book, I think my aunt used to read this. And I always felt curious of what was the story about.'' Sun said

''Huh?..'' Blake's eyes widen slightly. Curious to know that there is some people who read the book, since Ninjas of Love isn't very known to many people in the world, but regardless, she loved it all the same ''Your aunt?''

Sun nodded ''Yeah, she said that she always have loved this story but I never really asked why. I was only a child so of course I am curious about everything most of the time.''

''I see.'' Blake said. She wasn't so sure whether she wants to describe the summary about Ninjas of Love, she hasn't finished the story, yet. Though she decided to ask ''Well, if you have been curious about the storyline, I can explain it to you? The summary that is.''

Sun shook his head ''Well, if you want you can but I sorta should find out my own if I ever plan of acquiring my own copy of the book, but to be honest. I find reading quite boring, if you ask me. No offense to you.''

''H'm, very well. None taken.'' Blake understands and confirms that she isn't at all offended

''So you have been Ruby and Yang's friend ever since you all were kids right?'' Sun asked, since that what's Yang told him when they first met

Blake nodded ''Yes.. that's true. We have been for so long, I sorta didn't expect them to be here in Beacon as well.''

''Well, they did sorta mention you when I first met Ruby and Yang.'' Sun remarked ''The same day I met Neptune and the others. Who is childhood friends with Sage and Scarlet.''

''H'm, you didn't mention your childhood friends.'' Blake said ''Don't you have any here?''

''Uhm...'' Sun shook his head '''Unfortunately. No.''

''Howcome?'' Blake asked

''To tell you the truth, they all went to a different high school they all wanted to go and I wasn't accepted to that high school anyways. So I wasn't able to go to Mistral and I had no reason to go there, but I didn't want to stay in Vacuo either. So I took a flight and moved here. To make a whole new start, start from scratch again.. I thought I was wrong at first when I thought I was going to meet new people, instead I made some enemies and there was some people that didn't like me at all.'' Sun admits and explained ''So yeah, the only reason why I thought I was going to have a terrible start was because I didn't give myself of a chance.''

Blake listened to his short backstory, there was some things he mentioned that must've reminded her of several things in her past. And completely understood the part where he mentioned that he has several enemies he made ''Vale isn't the best to start a new life. That's how I see in my own perspective, the world isn't all a friendly kind of place.''

''Yeah.. I know, it's awful but that's why it is.'' Sun replies ''I thought it wasn't even easy to make friends either. Only because I haven't really met many people when I came here last summer so that just made it a very boring life to begin with.''

''Being sociable with people isn't something I all fond of in most situations. I kinda see it as a small distraction of what I was doing, and what I am suppose to do.'' Blake honestly expressed ''It doesn't always work, sometimes I would feel a bit annoyed if people keep constantly talking to me and they won't stay quiet for a minute or so.''

''I get that a lot, sure it is quite annoying. Ignoring them doesn't always help that's quite true.'' Sun agreed

''Yang has always been like that, same for her sister. Ruby is mostly known to be socially awkward with people, while Yang doesn't seem to have much trouble to be chatting with others.'' Blake mentioned

''Though it doesn't really matter if they are socially awkward, it's normal.'' Sun said with a shrug

''Right.'' Blake slightly nodded and then turns the page of her book ''I treat people the same. I can't bear of seeing others being mistreated unfairly. That's what happened to the faunus in the past.''

''You and me both.'' Sun agrees entirely. He looked away giving a skeptical look ''Hey Blake, that made me wonder, if you would like to hang out sometimes? You know... I don't think you are such a bad person. In fact, you seem to be quite alright to talk to, and I will admit I did enjoy having this conversation.''

''Uhm...'' Blake wasn't quite sure, though she felt Sun was quite honest over what he said. It felt rude if she rejected of doing so. Blake gave a shrug ''Well... I'll consider it.''

''Alright, just let me know. I have the patience for it.'' Sun replied

''Sure.'' Blake gave a slight nod. And looks back at her book, a small faint and yet barely noticeable smile appeared upon her visage.

'Though it left me to wonder. Her bow.. I am getting and odd vibe about it. I shouldn't really question her about why she wears it and I won't. It could be just something that she always have wore or it just fits her personality very well.' Sun thought in assumption, but he was sure there was something odd about Blake wearing it, though it didn't matter to him very much yet. All he is glad about that he was able to have a normal, calm, conversation with the lass. Hoping he will talk to her more often.

The day has finally later has finally ended, everyone finally got their selected dorms they wish to stay in and with bunk beds. Now that they were now available for the students to stay in and rest. Sun's thoughts about Blake has plagued his mind. Can't get this off about her at all, there was a lot of things he wants to know about her and eventually Sun wanted to get that opportunity while he is here getting to know his new friends. In fact now he was starting to like it here.

''I still can't my mind off for the fact of how beautiful she is..'' Sun said

''Hey man, you handled it pretty well from what it looked like. But though how did it go?'' Neptune asked

Sun nodded ''It went alright, in fact Blake wasn't a difficult to talk to.''

''Nice! Dude, I told you all you had to is be yourself.'' Neptune felt like he helped

Sun gave a laugh ''Yeah... thanks for that, man.''

''No problem.'' Neptune gave a friendly smile ''I hope you guys will get to know each other more, you two look like you both may have something in common.''

''Eh..'' Sun gave a shrug ''Probably.''

''Well, I'm gonna get some sleep, tomorrow we should decorate the entire room.'' Neptune said

''Yeah, we should decorate tomorrow, to make it feel like home.'' Sun replied and agrees with his idea

''M'hm. See you the morning.'' Neptune climbed up to his bed and started resting

''Yeah, night dude.'' Sun gave a yawn and started resting, can't wait for tomorrow.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to end the chapter after finishing the conversation between Blake and Sun and it would proceed to end the day in the next chapter, so I had to write a little more to finish it normally so yeah. Sorry for not updating once a week as I suppose to. **

**UPDATE - Never mind, it'll be one chapter per week, looks like I am free to progress normally.**


	5. Author's Update

Hi, Everyone! This is the Author, Allison (Also known as Oraizan [lightsintheabyss on Tumblr] Some of you are wondering whether or not this fanfic shall continue. And yes, I do have plans to continue it, it's been over a year since I done an update. I am sorry that it took that long to provide new chapters, I guess I do not live up to expectations sadly. Unfortunately.

Chapter 4 will be continued, and major rewrites may take place for the first three chapters, I may leave it as is but I will do some changes with some parts and deal with some inconsistencies here and there.


End file.
